fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kieran/Supports
With Oscar C Support *'Oscar:' Hi, Kieran. How are you? *'Kieran:' What the... Oscar! How I loathe that name! Don't give me such pleasant greetings! I care not for them! *'Oscar:' What did I do now? *'Kieran:' Oh ho! Don't tell me you've forgotten our second year of enlistment! The year we completed horsemanship? There was a final race to end the year... My beloved horse and I were flawless, but you beat us by the smallest of margins! *'Oscar:' Huh? Oh, are you talking about that race you challenged me to? Yeah, that was fun... But I thought the distance between us was at least three lengths-- *'Kieran:' Ha! LIAR! Deceitful, lying, squinty coward! That was the very moment I marked you as my archrival! Don't pretend not to care! *'Oscar:' Uh...wow. I had no idea-- *'Kieran:' But why!? I must know why you left the Crimean knighthood without a word of explanation! I devoted myself to training with my horse! I worked day and night so I could best my archrival... And thanks to my extreme devotion... I didn't realize you were gone until six months later! Delinquent! Reneger! *'Oscar:' Wait a sec... Kieran. How is that my fault? B Support *'Kieran:' Oscar!! *'Oscar:' Hi, Kieran. Still hanging in there, huh? *'Kieran:' I can't take it anymore! Come back! Rejoin the proud brotherhood of the Crimean knights! *'Oscar:' This is sudden-- *'Kieran:' As a former Crimean knight, surely you have some sense of loyalty! What say you!? Rejoin! For king and country! The homeland is in danger! Any who used to be Crimean knights should come rushing to her aid! *'Oscar:' You have a point. And I'm glad I'm able to help rebuild the homeland, even if it's as a mercenary. *'Kieran:' I'm not here to make you glad! I'm here to convince you to be a knight again! You're not fulfilling your allegiance to sweet Crimea by being a mercenary! How can you sleep at night? *'Oscar:' I love Crimea, but I'm happy here. I want to serve Ike as a member of the Greil Mercenaries. Forever. *'Kieran:' Darn! Why!? What draws you guys to such a life...? What could make the mercenary life so appealing that you would sell your loyalty to our glorious homeland, Crimea? A-ha! Could it be the nice fat salary!? That's it! I remember you saying that you needed money! Ho! Loose lips sink ships! *'Oscar:' If I wanted money, I would have stayed with the Crimean knights. I only get about half of that now. *'Kieran:' What in the--!? Bah! Wake up, man! Can't you see you're being duped!? Honor! Fortune! Glory! It can be yours! *'Oscar:' I doubt it. *'Kieran:' Bah, I say! You're hopeless! *'Oscar:' Who's hopeless...? A Support *'Kieran:' Oscar!! *'Oscar:' Hello, Kieran. Are you going to ask me to return to the Crimean knights again? *'Kieran:' You guessed it! I'm a Crimean knight... and I'm very proud of that fact! No better friend! No worse enemy! A knight distinguishes himself in battle, returning in triumph to hear adulation from the people and praise from his lord! When you make your name as a knight, everyone knows you! The world is laid at your feet! And above all else, you can defend our beloved Crimea and her people with your own two hands!! *'Oscar:' That certainly sounds nice. *'Kieran:' It's better than the life of a mercenary, cavorting with outlaws and entering battles from which you never return! Why, Oscar? Why!? I just don't get it! *'Oscar:' ... *'Kieran:' You're my archrival! That's an honor! I know your true skills better than anyone. If you say you will come back, I'll do everything I can to recommend your honorable return to the knights! *'Oscar:' Heh. Thanks, Kieran. But I'm not returning. After joining the mercenaries, I had a chance to see the world. I saw grief with my own eyes. People subjugated by the powerful, losing everything and dying alone... Countries can't save people like that. It's up to men like us—men who are in the thick of the action—to aid those who cannot aid themselves. Besides, I have no use for honor. As long as I can defend the family called the Greil Mercenaries, I'm happy. *'Kieran:' Bla... Blast! You've outdone me again! How can this be? I don't know why or how, but... I feel you beat me yet again! *'Oscar:' You didn't lose. There are many things that a brave knight like yourself can do that we mercenaries cannot. So let's both do our best. We may stand on different sides of the field, but we aspire to the same ideal. *'Kieran:' I see... Then I will ask you no more!! Watch me! When Crimea is fully restored, my distinguished services will resonate throughout the ages! You'll hear about it wherever you are! I'll make sure of it! *'Oscar:' ...Yes, I'm sure you will. And when I hear your brave tales, I'll toast your success! With Rhys C Support *'Kieran:' Hey, Rhys! Nice day, isn't it. *'Rhys:' Oh, hello, Kier... Yaaaa! What happened to you!? *'Kieran:' Huh? What is it? *'Rhys:' Th-there's blood gushing down the side of your head! *'Kieran:' Hm? Why, so there is... Isn't that odd? *'Rhys:' Odd? Please, hold still! Just stay there! Let me get my heal staff and-- *'Kieran:' Heal staff? Bah! I'm fine. A scratch like this will heal itself! You should have seen the time I fought the Giant Scorpions of-- *'Rhys:' Oh, my goodness! Are you kidding!? Please! Hold still... ...Phew! That should do it. But...how did you hurt yourself? *'Kieran:' Oh, I was just training over there... Must have gotten a little crazy! Hiyaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaa! *'Rhys:' Who were you sparring with? And why did they hit you hard enough to draw blood? *'Kieran:' Sparring? Ha! No one spars with Kieran! I'm too much man for them! No, I was just swinging my axe around. *'Rhys:' H-how do you cut yourself swinging-- *'Kieran:' Rhys? I'm a Crimean knight! We fear neither blood, nor pain, nor terribly sharp implements being inserted into our... *'Rhys:' Ooooooohhh... *'Kieran:' ...Eh? What's wrong, Rhys? *'Rhys:' I... I'm sorry. I just got a little lightheaded there... Do you always put yourself through such harsh training? *'Kieran:' Of course! I'm a Crimean knight! I never cut corners in my training! Why, even if the enemy were to lance me with a thousand barbed and poisoned needles, I would never stop! *'Rhys: '''Well, that's an...admirable attitude... But I'm still concerned... Oh, dear me. B Support *'Rhys:' Ah, Kieran. There you are. *'Kieran:' Oh, hello, Rhys! What brings you here? *'Rhys:' May I watch you train? I figured someone with a heal staff should be around, just in case an accident happens. *'Kieran:' Ha ha ha! Aren't you a worrywart! But being watched is good! Now I can take my training to the next level! All right! Watch this! *'Rhys:' Oh, er... I'm just here to see that you don't get hurt... Oh, do be careful... No! Don't juggle the lance, too! *'Kieran:' Behold the awesome power of Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran! Now I call this little trick—Nnngg...! Gaaaaa! Whaaaaaaaa! ...Ah, nuts. *'Rhys:' Oh, dear heavens! Oh, this is terrible. Stay right there! Let me take care of you... *'Kieran:' Ho, I'm fine! Don't worry about old Kieran! I just need to pull this axe out of my head here... Whooo, that's sharp! A Support *'Rhys:' Are you...training again, Kieran? *'Kieran:' Oh, Rhys! Say, thanks for helping me out the other day! Who knew that head wounds bled so much? Of course, this one time a sellsword tried to jam hot coals inside my-- *'Rhys:' Please, Kieran! Stop! You have to think about your own safety! *'Kieran:' Safety? Ha ha ha! I'm not a coward! Crimean knights fear nothing! Never! Why, not even the threat of merciless-- *'Rhys:' I know! I know, but... If something happens to you, it will ruin your reputation. *'Kieran:' My reputation? *'Rhys:' Your gravestone is going to say: "Here lies Kieran the knight! He suffered a massive hemorrhage in training and died cold and alone." Are you all right with that? *'Kieran:' Hmm... Y-yes, that could be bad... Why, no one would ever remember the time that I fought the Mad Crocodile of Upper-- *'Rhys:' Please! Promise me that you won't do any more dangerous training. *'Kieran:' Wha--?! Oh, that's a hard pill to swallow! But if I die in training before hitting the battlefield, it would be a shame... Oh, what to do... *'Rhys:' We'd be in trouble if we lose you, Kieran! Er... Oh! Yes! You see, we can't achieve victory without our greatest soldier—that would be you—in our army! *'Kieran:' I see. Yes, you're right! You're absolutely right! Our army's finest warrior cannot afford to push it too far! Very well. I'm not sure how this will work, but I will take better care of myself! From now on...simple training! *'Rhys:' Phew... Thanks for your understanding. I'll come check on you from time to time. Remember! Take it easy! *'Kieran:' Sure, no problem! Hmmm... I guess I'll just...sit down here and... knit...something... Ooo, look! A bear! *'Rhys:' No, Kieran! Noooooooo! With Marcia C Support *'Kieran:' Ho ho! I would love to have a chance to train with a pegasus knight. It could only increase my already mighty skills... Oh, here comes one now! Marcia! *'Marcia:' Huh? *'Kieran:' Ahem! Er... I would like to have the pleasure of... Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name-- *'Marcia:' I already know who you are. Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran. Did I get that right? *'Kieran:' How do you know my name? Not to mention my post... Maybe it was the fame I won during our last battle? No, I was only semi-glorious... *'Marcia:' Um... *'Kieran:' Or perhaps I have injured you and yours with a past transgression? Are you here to revenge yourself on me?! *'Marcia:' Noooo... *'Kieran:' Oh ho! Then tales of my valor must have spread to other countries! Perhaps you know of the time I slew the Giant Spider of... Naah... That's pushing it. But it is possible... Let's see... It's also possible that... *'Marcia:' Hey! Meathead! *'Kieran:' Yaaaa! W-what?! Don't scare me like that! *'Marcia:' We all know your name. You announce yourself every time we fight. "I am Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran! See me and tremble!" *'Kieran:' Hmm... Well, that explains it... *'Marcia:' So. How can I help you? *'Kieran:' Huh? *'Marcia:' Didn't you want to ask me something? *'Kieran:' Oh, that's right. Er... Hm? What did I want to ask you? Blast! Was it... No, that's not it... *'Marcia:' Riiiight. Well, you come find me whenever you remember... Sheesh! I think this guy's helmet is on too tight... B Support *'Kieran:' Marcia! *'Marcia:' Oh, hiya, Kieran. How's your horse? *'Kieran:' Oh, he's much better! And it's all thanks to you! When he took ill, I didn't know what to do, but... Your first aid saved the day! *'Marcia:' Poor guy was exhausted from the constant marching. We've been fighting everywhere. I don't blame him for collapsing. Let him rest until he gets used to this new land. I'm sure he'll get better. *'Kieran:' I had no such knowledge, for I had never fought beyond the borders of sweet Crimea. I thank you with all my heart! *'Marcia:' Pfff! Please! It's no big deal. I've seen much worse. *'Kieran:' Nevertheless, I, Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran, shall return the favor no matter-- *'Marcia:' Hey! Big fella! I told you, thanks aren't necessary. I'm sure that we'll run into something that you can help me with... Er...at least, I guess that might happen... So you can just help me out when that situation arrives. ...If it arrives. *'Kieran:' Say no more! I will do so with my life! *'Marcia:' Please! Keep your life! Oh, that reminds me... Didn't you want to ask me something the other day? *'Kieran:' Oh, that... Well, with my horse's illness and all, I've forgotten what it was... But, by my axe, I swear that I will-- *'Marcia:' Keep your axe too! Good gravy, I can't deal with this guy! A Support *'Marcia:' Kieran! *'Kieran:' Oh, Marcia! *'Marcia:' Your horse looks completely healed! I'm so glad. *'Kieran:' Yes, thanks to you. Let me thank you again! I, Crimean Roy-- *'Marcia:' Oh, jerky! Not again! Stop doing that! Sheesh... Say, what's with the bucket? *'Kieran:' I was going to wash my horse. He hasn't been scrubbed down in a while, and he could use it. Besides, with all of my amazing adventures, my poor horse gets quite the workout. I try to treat him well. *'Marcia:' Aw, that's sweet! *'Kieran:' What is? *'Marcia:' You love your horse! That's so nice! I figured you'd be too busy flexing or something to notice... *'Kieran:' He is more than just a simple horse... He is my brother-in-arms! Some knights, some Crimean knights even, treat their horses like mere transportation... but I don't feel that way. And it's not just horses. Armor! Axes! Gauntlets! Boots! Er...this canteen! All fighting tools are my brothers-in-arms! *'Marcia:' How admirable. *'Kieran:' No, Marcia, it is not admirable. It is simply common sense. *'Marcia:' Ha ha! I wasn't sure that you had common sense! You're always so forgetful and distracted when it comes to other things... *'Kieran:' Huh! Well, I can't say that I can agree! In fact, once while I was fighting the Giant Whippoorwill of Southern Crimea-- *'Marcia:''' Good-bye, Kieran! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports